


We Smell of Power

by Lam808



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lam808/pseuds/Lam808
Summary: Villanelle shows up at Eve's after her trip to Russia. Eve comes home from Niko's funeral to find Villanelle taking a bath. Talking and sex ensue.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	We Smell of Power

**Author's Note:**

> First fic I've written in years but here goes. Wrote this after episode 4 aired when Niko was believed to be dead. After episode 5 aired I changed a little bit to fit in with the story but not too much. Feedback welcome, enjoy :)

Eve had felt a numbness overcome her body the moment she realized Niko was gone. Everyone was gone. That numbness lasted the trip back to England, through Eve making phone calls notifying Niko’s family of his death, and the funeral that took place days later. She felt as if she had entered a new realm of life where she was separate from everyone else. Alone. That’s when her thoughts turned to Villanelle. Did she leave the note on the pitchfork? Would she really kill Niko, not only after what happened last time with Anna, but considering everything they had been through? Eve doesn’t have the energy to attempt to answer these questions when she’s on her way back to her apartment after Niko’s funeral. She had not been back since she discovered Villanelle’s gift, but she needed clothes and was sure there was a fair amount of spoiled food in the fridge.

As soon as Eve turns the key in the door, she smells it. It’s her. All of a sudden Eve hears her words again, the ones that had been playing on repeat in her head leading up to Niko’s death, “smell me, Eve. What do I smell of to you?” Suddenly, Eve could feel her heart begin pounding in her chest. Sure, that Villanelle heard her, as the apartment isn’t large, she continues in and shuts the door. Eve takes small steps deeper into her apartment before she can feel a thickness in the air and she immediately knows where Villanelle is. Making a beeline for the bathroom, the door is half open and Eve tries to mentally prepare herself for what she is about to see on the other side. Before she can see Villanelle, she hears her speak.

“Forgive the intrusion Eve, I needed a bath and I thought you’d want to hear about what I have been getting up to.” Her voice is sultry and Eve nearly melts but finally takes the last step into view of Villanelle naked in her tub, with many bubbles surrounding her as she leans against the edge, resting her head on her forearms.

“Jesus Christ Villanelle.” Eve huffs out.

“Oh relax, Eve I’m jus—wait, are those funeral clothes?” Villanelle eyes Eve’s body clad in black tights, a black and grey skirt and a black blouse. Villanelle’s mind races wondering who is was that died whom Eve cared for. The moustache? Carolyn? Someone Villanelle has yet to hear about that’s involved in Eve’s life? She takes in Eve’s facial expression to attempt to decipher the painful look. Eve’s eyes are red, and Villanelle is getting impatient for an answer.

“Tell me you didn’t do it.” Eve’s tone is as stern as Villanelle can remember, bringing her back almost a year to Eve questioning her, “why Bill?”.

“Do what?” She questions, softening her features.

“Niko’s dead.” Villanelle absorbs the information quickly, not caring one bit for the loss of Eve’s husband but curious as to what this means for Eve and for them. Villanelle will find who did this to Niko, not for him, but for Eve. Dasha and Konstantin are at the top of her list but figuring out more will take time and patience.

“Eve, I will never do anything to intentionally hurt you again.” Villanelle looks directly into Eve’s eyes and she knows she understands. They’re done hurting each other that way.

“Everyone is gone, Villanelle. How did I manage to fuck my life up this much in less than one year?” Eve has now taken a seat on the hamper in the corner of the bathroom and puts her hands on her knees. Villanelle hates to see Eve like this but knows the events over the last year are not solely her fault. She had played her own part in the destruction of Eve’s life as well. Her time in Russia helped her see everything in a new light, including Eve and their past. Villanelle’s realization had hit her so hard so bought the next flight to London, ready to set off on a path of her own choosing. She wants Eve to understand all of this, but she starts out lighter.

“I went to Russia. I met my family.” She says with a small half smile, not meeting Eve’s eyes. She looks different to Eve. She’s not sure if it’s the nakedness, her wet hair and skin or the fact that she so nonchalantly waltzed into Eve’s apartment for a bath, but her eyes have different gleam. Softer but no less powerful. If anything, she had more power. She still had family? Eve’s mind races wondering what her parents are like, already hating them for not stopping the direction Villanelle’s life took. Does she have siblings that resemble her beauty? Is everyone in her family as sassy and stubborn as her? Eve wants answers to all of these questions but isn’t sure she is ready for them after the last few days she has had.

“What happened?” Eve asks simply, not wanting to push too hard.

“Dung-throwing, singing Elton John, making piroshkies.” Villanelle lists off the simple experiences but hesitates to tell Eve about her mother. Villanelle continues scrubbing her body and Eve waits for her to continue. “My mother though…” she begins but feels her emotions overwhelming her and her throat starts to close. Eve hates to see how much pain it’s bringing her to recollect her trip to Russia.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Eve gets up from the hamper and kneels by the tub, resting a hand over Villanelles, “you don’t have to tell me now” she tries to be earnest. Eve reaches up and brushes a tear away from Villanelle’s cheek.

“Knowing where I come from is important though. I want to be better, the best, powerful and untouchable. For myself and now for you.” Eve feels herself melt again and can’t pull eye contact from Villanelle no matter how much she tries, caught in her direct gaze that tells her she means it.

“Villanelle…” Eve starts but stops as Villanelle begins to stand up and Eve has to avert her gaze but not before she catches glimpses of soft skin covered by bubbles from the bath. “Oh Jesus,” Eve mutters and Villanelle laughs.

“I’m not modest Eve, you must know that. Could you hand me a towel?” Eve scowls at Villanelle and hands her a towel without looking at her naked body. She hears her exit the tub and Eve feels awkward and out of place.

“Erhm, I’ll just go change and make some tea.” Eve leaves as quickly as she can. Her first step out of the bathroom she takes a deep breath, one she felt she had been holding since her initial entrance. She speeds through changing into shorts and a t-shirt, throwing her funeral clothes near the hamper. She busies herself in the kitchen, grabbing mugs and filling her tea kettle. Her mind is trying to absorb and analyze the words Villanelle spoke to her, “I will never do anything to intentionally harm you again,” she had said, and Eve’s mind goes blank again. They both caused harm to each other, but Eve knows this shift Villanelle has gone through has changed her perspective. She speaks to Eve almost like an adversary. Cutting off Eve mid thought, Villanelle enters the kitchen with damp hair donned in a pair of Eve’s sleep shorts and her old Appalachian trail t-shirt from her college years. She looks stunning, Eve takes in the sight of her face framed by her wet hair, cascading down to her breasts, so different from the tied back look she has always worn for Eve.

“I didn’t have any clothes so I didn’t think you would mind if I borrowed some.” She states matter-of-factly as she sidles up next to Eve by the stove. “I’m sorry about the moustache too Eve.” Villanelle tests the waters with Eve, casually leaning against the counter but not taking her eyes off of Eve.

“No, you’re not.” Eve snarks back, going to pour the hot water into the mugs she pulled out. Villanelle retracts at this but doesn’t give in. _Nothing you say can hurt me anymore._ So, she pushes on.

“So, I may not have been the head of his fan club, but I am sorry for the way it is making you feel, Eve. You don’t deserve to hurt anymore.” Eve steeps the bags of tea and hands a mug to Villanelle who graciously accepts. Eve isn’t sure what to say to Villanelle, as she often feels, but her eyes flick down to her lips and she curses herself, knowing Villanelle caught her. “Do you think about it?” Eve knows exactly what she’s asking.

“No.” Eve says but they both know it’s a lie. Villanelle is close now, hip bumping against Eve’s side, towering over her only by a mere couple inches.

“I was disappointed I didn’t get the same greeting today.” She chuckles and Eve mutters “asshole” under her breath. “Did you at least like my gift?” She inquires and Eve feels so uncomfortable, knowing full well how many times she had relistened to the little plastic heart with her hand slipping under her pajama shorts. She cannot contain her blush while Villanelle cannot contain her smile. She takes a drink of her too hot tea to try to hide it, but she knows. “I knew you would. I’m here now, Eve.” She lightly brushes a stray hair from her face and crowds her against the counter, hands on either side of her. Eve can’t breathe. The scent is there again. It’s choking her but she can’t seem to get herself to stop the blonde from moving closer. “You surprised me when you kissed me. How is it you are always able to surprise me?” It fills Eve’s with some semblance of confidence, but Villanelle is still the one in control.

“I guess we’re just different.” Eve says, staring at Villanelle’s full lips a mere inch away from her own.

“No,” Villanelle says, “we are the same, Eve Polastri.” Before Eve knows what’s happening Villanelle’s warm lips are on hers and it’s so different from the kiss on the bus, but it makes Eve feel the same way. Villanelle frames her face with her hands as she deepens the kiss and swipes her tongue across Eve’s bottom lip. Her hands begin to tangle into Eve’s hair, as she returns Villanelle’s advances, nipping at her lips with her teeth earning a grown from the back of Villanelle’s throat. This is all the encouragement Villanelle needs as she hoists Eve up by the back of her legs, so she is sitting on the counter before stepping into the V of her legs. Eve is gasping and attempting not to pass out due to lack of oxygen, so Villanelle goes to work on her neck, licking and biting and thoroughly enjoying the taste of Eve.

Eve is surprised how soft Villanelle feels under her touch. Her body is solid muscle which she uses to her advantage in her kills, but her skin is so soft and inviting. Eve trails her hands over Villanelle’s back and arms before finally landing on her shoulders and neck where she pulls Villanelle’s lips back to her own.

Thrilled with Eve’s reaction Villanelle pulls away and stares back at Eve’s red, swollen lips. _So much better than the bus._ They simultaneously reach for the hem of each other’s shirts and begin to lift. For the first time, Eve sees the small scar she imprinted on Villanelle all those months ago. She traces it with her finger and Villanelle takes a deep breath in, her eyes fluttering shut. As Eve’s shirt goes too, Villanelle turns her to look at the twice as long scar she hindered on Eve. Tracing her finger on it, just as Eve had, Villanelle dips her head down and kisses the base of the scar before licking up the rest, Eve has to contain her gasp as she feels wetness pool in her underwear. When Villanelle turns Eve back around, she takes in the sight of Villanelle’s exposed breasts and she snaps. Forcing her lips back onto Villanelles, she pushes her back towards the bed and receives a surprised moan. Not stopping before they hit the bed, Eve pushes Villanelle down and straddles her legs, attempting to gain some of her power back from the woman who has made her a total puddle. They’re both breathing hard, but Eve pauses before continuing, taking in the full sight of Villanelle with her hair splayed out on her bed. She traces a finger down Villanelle’s left arm. “I’ve never done anything like this before,” she waits until she finishes the sentence to meet Villanelles gaze as they are both transported back to Villanelle’s high-ceiling Paris apartment all those months ago.

“That’s okay.” Villanelle whispers, reaching up to brush Eve’s hair. “I know what I’m doing.” With that Villanelle surges up and captures Eve’s lips and she can’t help but begin to grind down as she feels wetness continue to pool in her underwear. They both moan into the kiss as their tongues entwine and Villanelle pulls at Eve’s sports bra until it’s thrown across the room. Villanelle runs her hands from Eve’s hips, up her stomach until she’s cupping her breasts and _fuck, I have waited so long for this Eve._ She flips them over, to Eve’s surprise, and makes quick work of Eve’s shorts. Villanelle stays kneeled above Eve so she can drink the whole sight of her in and commit it to her memory forever. “I have waited so long to taste you Eve.” She can see Eve’s evident arousal under a dark patch of hair. Not being able to wait any longer, Villanelle leans down and lifts Eve’s left thigh over her shoulder before licking a long strip through her wetness. Eve can hear the moan Villanelle lets out as she releases her own.

Eve’s hands go straight for Villanelles hair, tangling far in as she shows Eve just what she had been missing. Villanelle licks at Eve’s clit as she watches her face contort and she doesn’t think she’s seen anything more beautiful. Masturbating doesn’t even come close to the real thing. She slides her fingers through Eve’s wetness before pushing one inside her producing a groan from the older woman with tightening hands in her hair. She pumps her finger, working her clit and Eve is thrashing where Villanelle must hold her hips down with her one free arm.

“Villanelle… more, please.” Wetness continues to pool in Villanelles underwear as Eve begins to beg her. She slows her ministrations but doesn’t quite stop, waiting for Eve to make eye contact with her.

“What, Eve? Tell me what you want.” Villanelle teases as Eve lets out a frustrated growl.

“More, Villanelle.” She whines but Villanelle continues her slow pumping.

“More what Eve, I want to hear it.” Villanelle nips harder at her clit causing Eve to cry out and break eye contact. She waits for Eve to meet her gaze again.

“Fuck me, Villanelle. I want you so much, please baby.” Eve is panting getting her words out and Villanelle is thrown off by the term of endearment. Villanelle adds a second finger before creeping up Eve’s body to kiss her deeply, allowing her to taste herself on Villanelle’s lips. It’s one of the most intimate kisses either women have ever experienced. Villanelle continues moving her fingers and Eve gasps into her mouth.

“Did you know it was going to be this good, Eve?” Villanelle doesn’t let her respond before occupying her mouth again. “I can bring you pleasure you’ve never dreamt of feeling. No one can fuck you the way I will, baby.” She returns the term of endearment and Eve is sucking and biting at her neck, surely leaving bruises for tomorrow. Fingers still working Eve closer to her orgasm, Villanelle shifts until she’s straddling Eve’s right thigh, attempting to relieve some of her arousal. She regrets not taking her shorts off earlier but she’s not complaining when Eve lets out a breathy moan, watching her grind down on her thigh.

“Take off your pants.” Villanelle almost misses Eve’s demand, thick with arousal. Villanelle stares at her, before removing her fingers which earns her a longing groan. It takes seconds for Eve’s shorts Villanelle had been wearing to hit the floor before she’s on Eve again. Straddling her stomach, she leans down and kisses Eve, grinding her wetness across her stomach and Eve stifles a moan from the back of her throat. So close to the edge before Eve is dizzy with arousal and again, she acknowledges the strong perfume in the air now mixed with the scent of their arousal. It smells like them. It smells like the beginning of a new era, one where Villanelle is always present in her life and not a fleeting memory. One where their actions complement each other. An era of strength and knowledge that is shared and not compared.

Villanelle breaks her kiss with Eve, “where did you just go?” She asks, sensing the million thoughts crossing Eve’s mind at once. Eve brings a hand up to her face.

“Power.” Eve says on an exhale as Villanelle searches her face for more meaning. “You smell of power.” She pulls Villanelle down and their tongues dance. Villanelle’s hand travel and explore Eve’s body before she pulls away.

“We, Eve. We, smell of power now.” Villanelle murmurs against her lips, their eyes never breaking contact. Eve believes her and acts to push Villanelle to attempt to be on top but fails as Villanelle’s hips are not going anywhere. She chuckles, “you want to wield power over me, Eve?” She says teasingly and Eve bucks her body up, sending a jolt of arousal through Villanelle. “All in due time baby, we’ll get there.” She kisses Eve again and is met by a sharp bite on her lip that causes both women to taste the metallic of Villanelles blood. Surprise covers Villanelle’s face but is quickly shifted to arousal. Pushing Eve’s body further into the mattress, she allows her hand to snake up Eve’s body until it covers her neck. Simultaneously, Villanelle moves her hands back down to Eve’s wetness to appease her and slowly begins building her back up. She puts pressure on Eve’s neck before pushing two fingers inside without warning, Eve’s back arches and her right-hand squeezes Villanelle’s hip hard enough to leave marks. Villanelle begins to grind down on Eve’s thigh as she watches the woman panting below her. She begins to pump her fingers faster and Eve feels them hit the spot that makes her forget who she is. No lover had ever reached the spot before and Eve can’t help the loud noises coming out of her. Villanelle is relentless and giving Eve exactly what she needs.

“Is that good?” Villanelle asks as she pulls her hand away from Eve’s neck and looks for validation in her eyes. She wants to give Eve everything she wants. She wants to make her forget anyone else’s name but Villanelle’s. She wants to be good for Eve and show her she is capable of love.

Although in a heightening state of arousal, Eve catches the genuine words Villanelle asks. She moves her hand on Villanelle’s hip up to her breast and squeezes. “Yes, so good Villanelle, oh my god. Please don’t stop. You’re so good, baby.” Villanelle grinds harder against Eve’s thigh at that, wanting to convey how much she wants to give to Eve. Eve can feel her impending orgasm building but wants Villanelle there with her. With one hand still on her breast she moves her other hand to the small patch of dark blonde hair between Villanelles legs and begins circling her clit, waiting for a reaction. Eyes immediately opening, Eve can see fire behind them. Urging her on, Eve cannot ignore the continued thrust of Villanelle’s alien-long fingers inside of her. Villanelle knows she is close and adds a third finger, making Eve scream her name. Villanelle leans down and they’re kissing again. She pumps her fingers hard and fast and Eve is barely keeping up. “Villanelle, I’m gonna come.” Eve gasps and Villanelle nips at her lips and continues to onslaught of her dexterous fingers.

“Come for me, Eve. Let go, baby.” Villanelle whispers and Eve breaks on her words, thrusting in time with Villanelle’s hand.

“Fuck, Villanelle!” Eve screams and Villanelle watches her eyes through the whole process. Watching Eve come apart was a dream Villanelle had been chasing for nearly a year and she finally has her. Pumping a few more times, Villanelle brings Eve back down to earth, placing soft kisses on her lips.

In a quick thought Villanelle makes a decision and flips them so Eve is on top. Surprise covers her face and then delight, and she smiles down at Villanelle. Something tugs at her.

“I have never seen you smile Eve.” She states and she’s not even sure she’d realized Eve had never smiled for her. Eve leans down then and kisses Villanelle, swiping her tongue over the cut she inflicted earlier. Hands on Villanelle’s breasts she pulls at her nipples, receiving a moan. She bucks her hips up and Eve knows she is waiting for her turn. Straddling her thigh, as Villanelle did for her, she resumes her work on Villanelle’s clit, rubbing small circles. Villanelle moans loud but wants more. “Please Eve, I’m so close. Make me come Eve, please.” She’s whimpering and Eve cannot deny her anymore. She moves her hand further into Villanelle’s wetness and plunges two fingers into her, “Eve! Yes, please baby, keep going.” She curls her fingers as Villanelle’s eyes squeeze shut and she knows she’s reached her g spot. “Right there, Eve. I’m going to come, baby.” Villanelle warns and Eve is ecstatic, she shifts down and as Villanelle begins to argue Eve places her tongue on her clit in lieu of her fingers and Villanelle arches her back. Villanelle tastes nothing like Eve was expecting but it’s exquisite and she cannot get enough. Eve looks up and Villanelle meets her eyes. Villanelle drives her hands into Eve’s mane as she sets a punishing rhythm in place, swiping her clit with her tongue while he fingers push Villanelle closer and closer to the edge.

“Come for me, baby.” Eve says looking right into her eyes and Villanelle clenches around Eve’s fingers and she continues to pump.

“Eve, Eve, fuck!” Villanelle yells louder than Eve had, meeting her thrusts and holding her in place below her as she rides out her orgasm. Eve slows her fingers before withdrawing them, pulling a groan out of Villanelle as well, she slides back up her body and their lips meet. Villanelle is still catching her breath, but she chuckles, “that was much better than any of my fantasies”, before she turns on her side to look at Eve.

“Me too.” Eve confesses.

“I knew you thought about it too.” Villanelle says. She plays with Eve’s hair idly and breathes in their mixed scents, hers, Eve’s and the perfume. Villanelle wishes to smell nothing else for the rest of her life.

“Will you stay?... Tonight?” Eve asks quietly and Villanelle pulls Eve into her by her back, their bodies fitting together like puzzle pieces. Again, she inhales their shared scent, never wanting to let it go. The question is only answered through actions as Villanelle curls her arms around her center and breaths a deep sigh.

Villanelle was already plotting her hunt for the moustache’s killer, but that conversation can wait for tomorrow. Whoever has caused Eve this pain will pay according and only to Villanelle’s standards. Villanelle drifts off to Eve’s leveled breathing, wondering what remarkable things will come from the fusion of her own power and Eve’s.


End file.
